


untitled mini prompt fill

by matchsticks_p (matchsticks)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchsticks/pseuds/matchsticks_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written as a fill for the livejournal BBC Sherlock kink meme prompt that simply said:<br/>DO NOT<br/>TELL ME I'VE CHANGED<br/>YOU'RE JUST RAISING YOUR STANDARDS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled mini prompt fill

**Author's Note:**

> first posted as comment fic on 2011-01-21, re-posted here at the request of a lovely anon.

"Sherlock, could you please get the--"

"No."

"--milk from the fridge? Or not, that's fine, I'll go get it myself even though I've got a sprained ankle and have just found the only comfortable position to sit on this sofa after a half hour of shifting."

"I'm busy."

"Oh no, no, if you're busy, then by all means, don't interrupt yourself. It's not as though your boyfriend is in pain and wants some tea for comfort. Work is much more important, in any case."

"Hmmph."

John makes as though to get up, but only ends up resettling deeper into the sofa. Sherlock sits at the kitchen table, hunched over his laptop, his phone, two newspapers, and some files. It grates on John's nerves that the kitchen table is actually so much closer to the fridge than John is. "You know, Sherlock, there was a time when you would've gotten the milk for me. There was a time when you would've fussed over me and made me lie down and brought me tea without me having to ask. You've changed."

"DO NOT TELL ME I'VE CHANGED. YOU'RE JUST RAISING YOUR STANDARDS."

John blinks at the violence of the outburst. He's so shocked by its suddenness and inappropriateness that he can't think of anything in response, so he coolly informs Sherlock that he is going to sleep and promptly rolls over.

Sherlock's coat is spread over him like a blanket the next time he opens his eyes. His mug of tea is cold on the coffee table, still dark from lack of milk. He sits up.

"Sherlock?"

"Still busy."

"How can you be able to walk ten steps over here to cover me with your coat, yet still be too busy to walk two more steps and bring the milk?"

"I'M BUSY HACKING INTO THE BANK ACCOUNTS OF THE INCONSIDERATE BASTARD WHO SHOVED YOU OFF THE CROWDED SIDEWALK AND CAUSED YOU TO SLIP AND HURT YOUR ANKLE. I'VE FOUND HIM VIA CCTV FOOTAGE AND I AM PRESENTLY IN THE DELICATE PROCESS OF FREEZING ALL HIS ASSETS. KINDLY DESIST FROM DISTRACTING ME."

"..."

"..."

"Sherlock?"

"BUSY."

"My mistake. You haven't changed at all."

<3


End file.
